


Jealousy

by Roadtrip78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Gay Male Character, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: Stiles is jealous that Derek -his boyfriend- is spending more time looking for a pack than with him.Based of a scene from season 2 episode 2 of teen wolfSorry if it’s bad I wrote it a 1am 😅
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 77





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say really other than sterek is different, but a good different :)

Stiles was dragged in to the area where they were keeping Isaac, by a police officer holding wolfs bane - on the way there he did pull the fire alarm, not to sure if it was an accomplishment or not. He also wasn’t to sure how he got in this position. Oh wait, that’s right, it was Dereks fault, again. Turning someone right near a full moon, he must have gone crazy. 

Stiles was now on the floor, as soon as he was dropped he turned around mainly to look at the officer, but seeing Isaacs jail door open was a bit concerning. The officer had also seen the cell door was open. In a moment the officer was down, he was pinned to a table, then chucked against a wall. Stiles moved as far away from the two as possible, but it wasn’t very far and his back hit a wall. 

Isaac had broken the officers arm then knocked him out, by banging his head on a wall. The wolfs bane had been thrown across the floor, when Isaac broke the mans arm. He was growling at the once conscious man before him. Stiles on the other hand was scared very scared.

Derek had walked through the door, stamping of the syringe of wolfs bane. Making a smashing sound. Which causes both heads to look at him. Isaac had noticed stiles on the floor, still in his wolf state of mind. His first instinct was to attack, as Isaac had no control over him self. 

Derek had noticed this and before he got to far , before he got too close to killing the annoying yet kinda cute stiles, his alpha came out. Not protecting his pack mate, but protecting his boyfriend you could call it. This caused Isaac to cower away, curling himself into a ball, hoping to protect himself from his alpha. 

Stiles looked shocked to say the least. Shocked at how one loud but low growl, could make a werewolf cower away. Could make him submit to Derek and change back to human. Stiles couldn’t say much as he always ends up submitting to Derek, but he always puts up some what of a fight. 

“How did you do that?” Stiles questioned.

“I’m the alpha,” Derek replied in like a duh tone. 

Derek and Isaac had disappeared once again leaving stiles at the crime scene. He was standing over the officers body as his dad walks in. Stiles’ dad just looks at him as if to say what happened, and your grounded. Stiles simply looked around, pointed to the police officer and said, “he did it.” 

———————————

That was it for stiles, he was grounded. And for what? Nothing. If anything Derek should be the one grounded, not him. Derek was the cause of his problems, and how he got into a relationship with him, he honestly didn’t know. 

Stiles was currently sat in his room, doing absolutely nothing. He was throwing a baseball up at the ceiling and waiting for gravity to take its toll on things, by pulling it  
Back to stiles hand and not his face. 

There was a disruption in stiles window. So thinking of the only thing he could he threw the baseball, at the person standing in his room by his window. The silhouette in the window, had caught the ball before it hit his face. 

“Derek, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you were, okay”

“Why shouldn’t you be tending to Isaac, as it is a full moon?” Stiles was a bit jealous over Isaac, as he was getting to spend more time with his boyfriend than he was at the moment. It kinda pissed him off. 

“Well stiles, I Locked him up so he can’t get out. So no I shouldn’t be tending to Isaac.”

“Okay, that’s nice for you. But well I’m not in the mood to talk. To you anyway,” stiles muttered the last bit to himself forgetting Derek was a werewolf. 

“What was that stiles?” 

“It was nothing, now leave me alone,” stiles was currently less scared of Derek because one) he just left him in the station alone, and two) he’s spending more time with Isaac, and making a pack than with him. God Scott sees him more than stiles does. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Tell. Me. What. To. Do.” Stiles could tell Derek was getting angry, but to be honest he really could careless. He decided to take it a little further hoping Derek would walk away in anger, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

“Derek. I’m no cactus expert, but I know a prick when I see one and right now it’s you.”

That was it, Derek had lost it. 

He walked over to where stiles was sitting on his bed. He put his sharp claw under stiles chin and lifted it up, so stiles’ eye line met with his. Derek then put his mouth next to stiles ear and growled, “if I’m such a prick, why would I save you?” 

That’s question shocked stiles, he hadn’t expected him to get that angry. He thought he’d just leave not wanting to deal with stiles’ bullshit for the rest of the day. 

“...” 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

With those words stiles was push, so he was now lying flat on his back Derek hovering over him. Stiles made a whimpering sound, feeling to dominated by Derek. This had caused Derek to snap out of his wolf like state of mind. He had then realised how tightly he was holding onto stiles’ wrist. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Derek whispered, so only stiles could hear it. Stiles looked towards his wrist and whispered back, “it’s fine. It was my fault anyway.” 

Derek didn’t like seeing stiles blame himself for something he couldn’t control. He and stiles both know that it was Dereks fault. Derek pulled stiles wrist up to his lips and pressed light kisses all over the red mark. 

He then put stiles wrist down gently, moved his face closer to stiles’ and Spoke breathlessly “can I kiss you?” Stiles nodded his head indicating that it was okay for Derek to kiss him. So Derek leaned in and connected his lips with stiles. 

The kiss was light and slow at the start but then got more heated. Derek had his hands either side of stiles to stop him from collapsing on top of stiles, and stiles had both his ands running through Dereks hair, pulling on it not wanting to let go. 

That’s when there was a slight cough at stiles door. The two boys turned there heads in that direction, breaking the kiss apart. 

“Stiles, what happened to being grounded?” His dad asked him. For once stiles had no snarky comment to make he just led there and blinked at his dad. 

Derek got up and spoke, “ I think I should get going.” 

“Good idea,” with that stiles’ dad left the room shutting the door slightly. 

“I’ll come meet you at school tomorrow?”

“That sounds like a plan”

With those words said Derek was about to leave through the window, but first stiles spun him around and pecked his lips. 

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow,” stiles whispered so his dad couldn’t here them.

“Goodnight,” with that Derek jumped out the window and ran off into the night, leaving stiles once again alone in his room with nothing to do. 

‘Well now how am I supposed to explain to my dad why I was making out with Derek hale?’ Stiles though to himself, but first he’s getting some sleep, preparing himself for tomorrow’s awkward conversation. 

——————————

Word count: 1269


End file.
